Harry & Alex
by Southern Belle Velocity Risi
Summary: This is a songfic to She's So High by Tal Bachman.Its is also the prolouge to a new series by Southern Belle and Velocity Rising.PLease enjoy.Read and Review too.Thanks.Read The Fith,Sixth,and Seventh Year series too by Southern Belle to understand this o
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Harry and Alex:  
Together Forever  
Song Fic to She's So High By Tal Bachman  
  
She's blood,flesh,and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch,small,sight,taste,and sound  
  
But somehow I can't believe  
That anything could happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen  
  
'Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high,Like Cleopatra,Joan of Arc,or Aphrodite  
She's so high,High above me  
  
  
  
Harry sat thier thinking of Alex.Alex was his love that he wanted to be with forever.He loved her.She was his life and all he could think about was her.He sat their in his new apartment that he bought after he graduated from Hogwarts.He loved his new house.Alex came over everyday to help him decorate.It was soon gonna be their 3 year anniversary from meeting each other.Each year they bought a present for each other.He had to get something special this year because they were out of Hogwarts and he didn't want to buy her a present she would use during a school year.They were out on their own he need to buy her something special.  
  
  
First class and fancy free  
She's high society  
She's got the best of everything  
  
What could a guy like me ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be,Why should I even bother?  
  
'Cause she's so high  
High above me,She's so lovely  
She's so high,Like Cleopatra,Joan of Arc,or Aphrodite  
She's so high,High above me  
  
  
Alex thought for a moment.She wondered what she should get for Harry this year for their anniversary.it had to be good on the account that he was her boyfriend.They had been going out on and off for the past 3 years.She loved him dearly and even more.She has been spending more time with Harry lately to give him an idea of what she wanted for the anniversary.She would were white clothes so she could help Harry paint in.And he would carry flowers over to put into his appartment.And she would tell Harry that he looks good in Black clothing because of his awsome green eyes and jet black hair.Harry started to get a picture of what he was going to get her.  
  
  
She calls to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal  
  
'Cause somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen  
  
'Cause she's so high  
High above me,She's so lovely  
She's so high,Like Cleopatra,Joan of Arc,or Aphrodite  
She's so high,High above me  
  
  
Alex and Harry meet at the resraunt that night and Harry picks out what he wants to get Alex.He's gonna give it to her that night.They talk and eat the food that was tastie.They then go down by the beach in England.  
and Harry and Alex walk the beach.They mingle and watch the sky.Harry gets nervous and so does Alex.He then speaks,"Alex,I have something to ask you."She replies back,"What?" Harry gets down on one knee and asks,"Will you . . . . . ?"  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note:Hey this is Velocity Rising and this is the beginning of mine and Southern Belle's new series about Harry and Alex.If you haven't head  
The Fith Year,The Sixth Year,or The Seventh Year ,please read those first.This fanfic is a continuation of those^ series.This is a Pro-louge to the new series in songfic form because we thought it would be cool if we did it in songfic form.Well all the others will be regular.Well please review this fic.And please read and review the other fics too. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Do you remember when Ron asked Hermione to marry him at the end of The Seventh Year? And then Harry said, and I quote," Maybe Ron has the right idea". This is the continuation of that.   
  
  
  
Part One:  
  
  
"...marry me?" Harry asked. Alex's eyes got very big.  
  
" Are you serious?!" she squeled.  
  
" Yeah!" said Harry. She screamed with happiness.  
  
" Yes of course I will!!" she said. She wrapped her arms aroud his neck and kissed him.   
  
" You said yes! I can't believe it! You said yes!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"What'd you expect me to say -'no'?" she said, smiling. Harry had never been happier in his entire life.  
  
#!^%$@&^%#*&#^!#$^*&$*@#$!%  
  
Harry had carried her home that night and then went back to his appartment. He couldn't help but constantly smile. And then he looked at the clock. 1:27. He went to bed quickly. He had to go to work tommorrow.  
  
  
Alex walked into her appartment. She and Harry both still lived in Hogsmeade, but not in the same building. She threw herself on the bed, and squeled again. She looked at the gorgeous diamond ring now resting on her finger. She made plans to tell everyone she knew about her and Harry's engagement-tommorrow.  
  
@!%$@$%@$@!#%  
  
The next day, Alex ran up to Hermione. They both worked at the Dialy Prophet. Alex was a reporter and Hermione an editor.   
  
" What are you so excited about?" Hermione asked.  
  
" You're not the only one getting married ya know." Alex said. Hermione grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
" He asked you?!"   
  
" YEAH!" said Alex. They began to jump up and down screaming, attracting funny looks from their co-workers. Hermione gave her a hug.  
  
" When is it?" she asked.  
  
" You mean when are we getting married?" asked Alex.  
  
" Yeah." Alex thought.  
  
" I don't know...." she said.  
  
" Well you better find out!" said Hermione.They continued to talk about it for a while.  
  
" Ron and I are getting married on the 17th of August." said Hermione.  
  
" That's just a little ways away." said Alex.  
  
" Yeah, I know." said Hermione. Then she looked as if she had had an idea.  
  
" Alex! What if we have a double wedding type thing! Like, we get married on the same day." said Hermione.  
  
" Ya know, that is a good idea, but I would have to talk to Harry first." said Alex.  
  
#@%$#!^%$^%#!%$@!$!  
  
Harry walked through Hogsmeade, hoping to see Alex. He was kind of tired after working all day. He was currently helping Mr.Weasley out at his job. He had to help someone get their head out of a bewitched jar this morning-which wasn't very fun. He finally spotted Alex. She was sitting outside, drinking a glass of sweet tea, which, he figured, she had conjured up herself. He walked up behind her, attempting to scare her.  
  
" Hey Harry." she said.  
  
" It's not Harry!" he said, with a sqeaky voice." My names Biily Bob and I'm in luuuuuuuuv wich you!" he said. Alex giggled.  
  
" Shut-up and sit down." she said. He sat across from her.  
  
" Hermione gave me an idea today." she said.  
  
" What's that?" he asked.  
  
" She wants us to get married on the same day as her and Ron." Alex said.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Yeah! So what do ya think?" she asked, looking hopefull.  
  
" Sounds good to me, but I have one question."  
  
" What?"she asked.  
  
" When are they getting married?"   
  
" August the 17th." she said.  
  
" That means we have.............................almost five weeks to get ready." he said.  
  
" Five weeks! Five weeks! We had better get busy!" she said.  
  
" My thoughts exactly." he said, grinning.  
  
" What're you grinnin' at?" she asked.  
  
" Nothing." he said, looking at her adoringly.  
  
" WHOA!" Alex said as Ron and Hermione appeared beside her." Don't scare me like that man!"   
  
" Sorry. Hey I heard the news! Congratulations!" said Ron.  
  
" And I think the wedding thing is a great idea!" Ron said.  
  
" Okay. I have to talk to Hermione. We need to go to start looking for dresses......." Alex began to say to Hermione, and they were soon engulfed in their own conversation while Harry and Ron talked about how much the wedding was going to cost.  
  
#@%$&^*&^%$#^%&^$%#  
  
It was one week before the wedding now and they had invited just about everybody. Hermione and Alex had found their dresses, but wouldn't let the guys see them. Everything was perfect so far, and they were ready. Harry couldn't wait. The days past, and before they knew it, it was time.  
  
The alarm clock on Harry's bedside table went off. He mashed a button and rolled over. He shot upright.  
  
" The wedding!" he said to himself. He hurridley grabbed his things and apparated to the church.   
  
He ran into one of the bathrooms, and found Reese there, already in his tux.  
  
" Come on boy! Get dressed!" he said. Harry dressed as quick as he could, and then went to say hi and thank all the people that came.  
  
Meanwhile, in the girls bathroom.............  
  
" Oh Alex! You look great!" said Parvarti Patil.  
  
" Thanks." said Alex.  
  
" I can't beleive that my brother-in-law is going to be Harry Potter!" said Sam.  
  
" Yeah, MRS. POTTER!" said Christen, one of Alex's friends from Alabama. The girls talked for a while longer, and then Alex said she wanted some time alone. The other girls left. Alex studied herself in the full length mirror. She spun around, watching her dress flow. She hardly ever wore dresses and she had to admit she felt very feminine today. She sprayed some of her favorite perfume on, and studied herself somemore. She wanted to look her best for Harry today. She suddenly noticed that the door was opening slowly. She turned around. A girl with curly blonde hair and violet eyes was standing in the doorway, holding a piece of cloth in her hand.   
  
"It's payback time." she said, running over to her and putting the cloth over her nose. Alex tried to scream and pull away, but suddenly felt very tired, and fell to the ground.  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Hi! I am hyper! (as usual) Well, just thought I'd say HEY! to all those people who are reading this fic. BYE! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
-Southern Belle  
  
  
Part Two:   
  
  
  
  
Alyssa looked down at Alex, who was laying on the floor at her feet.  
  
" Pathetic." she said to herself. She pulled out her wand and put a charm on Alex, which made her lighter than air, which caused Alex to float. Alyssa stood beside her and apparated the two to an abandoned barn in the middle of a field.  
She walked over to a bunch of fallen boards, and pulled them up which revealed a hole.She took a strand of Alex's hair, and then she floated Alex down the hole and then shut the boards on top of her. She then apparated to her lab. And, walking over to the large cauldron, put the hair into the potion. It steamed and turned white. Alyssa took a small wooden spoon and drank some of the potion. She shook her head. It tasted awful. She felt her body began to bend and twist. It wasn't as painful as she thought it woul be. She felt nausiated though. She conjured a mirror, and studied her appearence.   
  
" What a cow." she thought. She was used to being very skinny, and Alex wasn't as bone thin as she was, though she was thin.   
  
" Not a total waste." She was wearing Alex's wedding dress and, as she spoke the name Alex, she noticed that she had her voice too. She apparated back to Alex's dressing room. She was looking around when someone opened the door.  
  
" Alex! It's time!" said a girl with curly brown hair." Daddy's waiting!" Alyssa smiled sweetly and followed the girl, whoever she was, to the two doors that led to the chapel. A man with graying hair and demples came up and took her arm while beaming at her.  
  
" You look beautiful!" he said.  
  
" Thanks." said Alyssa. She figured that this must be Alex's dad. The last of the bridesmaids went out, and it was their turn to walk to the alter. Alyssa had to admit that she liked being the center of attention like this. As she walked by she heard numerous people breathe the word beautiful. Yes, she liked this. Then she saw Harry, who looked like he was thinking the same thing as everyone else. They did the usual thing of the father giving the bride away, and she and Harry joined hands. After a moment, they had their kiss. Alyssa was in heaven. She couldn't believe it! She had pulled it off!  
  
@#!$!^%&%$#!@~$  
  
  
After Ron and Hermione were wed, they had the wedding reception, which was just as perfect as the wedding. Alyssa was having the time of her life. She was constntly remimding herself that Alex didn't deserve this type of happiness anyway. She just needed to go back to Arkansas, or wherever she was from. She congratulated herself on doing such a good job at being Alex. It was nothing really. All she had to do was be little miss perfect. There was nothing to it. Soon, she and Harry said goodbye to everyone, and drove away in their limo. He kissed her softly, and began to ask if she was excited about going to Hawaii, where they were having their honeymoon.  
  
" I can't wait." said Alyssa evily.  
  
$#@!%$&^%#%!#$#  
  
Harry carried her through the doorway to their hotel room-the honeymoon suite.(well duh!)  
He kicked the door shut, and threw her on the bed, lying on top of her.  
  
" Make love to me." he whispered. She kissed him and.........well, ya know, they got it on!Well, almost. Harry had taken his shirt off, and was in the middle of taking her blouse of when he stopped.  
  
" What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
" I don't know.....This just doesn't feel right." he said. " It's like...."  
  
" What?" she asked softly and innocently.  
  
" It's stupid really." he said.  
  
" No, tell me." she said.  
  
"I just have this feeling that we shouldn't be doing this."  
  
" Harry, this is our honeymoon. We are married! It's all right if we do this." she said, smiling sweetly at him.   
  
" I know......." he said. He leaned down and kissed her again, and continued taking her blouse off. All the while feeling like he was doing something wrong.  
  
&#%^^%$@%^&*(&%^$#!@!#$%  
  
Alyssa stood on the balcony outside their room. She let the wind blow her hair-or Alex's hair. Harry was sound asleep. She was unbelievably happy. Her plan was working so far, and by the time Alex found out what was going on everything would have already destroyed her world. It was perfect.  
  
#%!$#@%$!%$#!%$&#%^&$^  
  
Alex stirred and woke up. She felt very light-headed. It was very dark. She felt around for her wand. It wasn't there. Where the hell was she anyway? She stood up and felt around the walls. Everything was dirt. There were some very small rays of light coming from the ceiling in one place. The ceiling was too high to reach, but she felt a ladder and began to climb. She pushed open the trap door and climbed out. She dusted herself off and looked around. Then laughed like a maniac.  
  
" A BARN! VERY ORIGINAL ALYSSA! NOW WHERE AM I?!" she screamed outloud. She then straightened herself up and pushed back the strands of hair that had fallen out of her bun, took a deep breath and walked to the barn doors, but on the way tripped over a floor-board and fell. She kicked at it and screamed at it one good time for good measure. She then got up and jumped over some of the boards and opened the doors.   
  
Cornfields.  
  
That was all you could see for miles.She moaned.  
  
" Aw man!" Then a thought came to her.  
  
" Duuh!" she said outloud. Then she tried to apparate. It didn't work. She couldn't do any magic except for fly and become as small as a fairy. But she couldn't do any regular witch things.   
  
" GRRRRRRRR I HATE YOU ALYSSA!" she screamed. She shrunk into a fairy and flew into the field-having no idea where she was going. 


End file.
